Life of a Death
by icywarm
Summary: Shingami are gods of death.Wherever they go they bring death and destruction. So what happens when two gods of death break the biggest rule, and create life? the penalty? they forget about their child, their love for each other and... Full summary inside. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Full summary: Shinigami are gods of death. Wherever they go, they bring death and destruction. So, what happens when two death gods break the biggest rule, and create life? The penalty? They forget about their child, their love for each other, and the child is born in the human world, ignorant of its true parents.

Chapter Warnings, RemXRyuk mention in this chapter only. I'm actually freaked out by that couple.

A lone figure crept though the night. This was not unusual. They were in fact, creatures of death. What was unusual was this particular Shinigami. Ryuk was not usually cautious. But at this time, he was very wary of being seen.

In this landscape, he could not hide. Finally, after what seemed like years, Ryuk managed to get to a lone tree. He smiled when he saw who was waiting. Rem, one of the few female shimigami.

"It's a good thing Shinigami are used to me not being around," Rem stated. "Otherwise, they would surely notice my disappearance, gone looking for me, and found us what we've been doing."

Ryuk laughed," how much longer before the forbidden life awakens?"

Rem smiled sweetly. "A week."

The ground started to shake, but only around the tree the two Shinigami were located. "This could be very bad," Ryuk whispered.

There was a flash of lightning and the king of Shinigami was there. Ryuk noted that he looked displeased. Very displeased.

"You two have broken one of our most powerful laws." Ryuk and Rem flinched but, said nothing. "You two will be punished."

Ryuk couldn't take it anymore. "You're not going to kill us! Are you?"

Amusement flashed through the king's eyes. "No. The child will be born to a human. You both will forget about the child. And," his eyes flashed towards the two shinigami," you both will lose the feelings you have for each other."

"No!" the shinigami yelled as the king snapped his fingers. A few hours later, both shinigami woke up, away from each other, and no romantic feelings towards each other.

A week later- Human World

"Congratulations, . It's a healthy baby boy!" smiled, holding her newborn son.

"I think Light would be a good name."

**Now really, who saw that coming? I'm curious. So this chapter is short because it's the prologue. And I already have the next three chapters written. But I'm rarely able to get to a computer. So I won't be able to update. If my droid had a free word app, I would be able to update. If anyone reads this who has seen my bleach fanfics The What if Switch, it's not updated because I can't remember episode four. I'm too obsessed with death note to actually watch episode four. And every authors worst nightmare, I have writers block for that story. This is the second death note fanfics I've written, first ive posted because I forgot about Raye Penber and his fiancé completely in the first. Oops. Anyway. Ill type up the next chapter and upload it as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 1 Light's childhood discovery

Chapter one! Starring Light as a cute three year old kid. Oh yeah, I don't own death note. Forgot to mention that last chapter. Right before I went to bed, I checked my email to find a review asking for another chapter and a story subscription. Then I wasn't tired and let my little sis use my phone to watch YouTube so that I could type. Yeah for bribery! But don't bribe people, it's not good. I am such a hypocrite. Anyway… here is the next chapter of Life of a Death.

Light wasn't stupid. He was far from it. He started to walk at age two. He could talk when he was three. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami were happy knowing their son was happy and content. Mr. Yagami was at work when Mrs. Yagami tucked Light into bed that night.

She smiled. Light knew his father wasn't home because he was busy protecting him. Light was asleep. smiled as she went downstairs to wait for her husband.

__

It was one thirty in the morning when Mrs. Yagami was awoken by a scream coming from Light's room. She rushed in to find him wide awake, and crying.

"Light-honey. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I had a bad dream," he replied.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

He nodded. It was a few minutes before he began to speak. "I saw daddy and some other police officers. They were in a grey building, chasing a bad guy. The bad guy was stuck in a corner, so that he couldn't run away." Light looked as if he was going to start crying again. "T-then he took out a-a gun and shot daddy three times. One in e-each shoulder. And one time his t-tummy. There was a thing floating next to the bad guy. I-it was scary! The thing laughed before writing something in a black notebook. Then the thing flew away and the bad guy died." Now light was crying. "A police officer, I think Matsuda*, confirmed he was dead. Then daddy had to go to the hospital."

Light paused, still crying. "I'm scared. What if they can't fix daddy?"

Mrs. Yagami didn't know what to do. That was descriptive, other than the thing. "Its okay honey," she soothed. "It was just a bad dream." Downstairs, the phone started to ring. Mrs. Yagami picked up Light and went to answer it.

"Hello. Yes. This is Mrs. Yagami. My husband? What happened? I'm bringing my son over, we'll be right there." Mrs. Yagami's face was completely white after that phone call. "Light, I know its dark out, but get your shoes. We have to go somewhere right now."

Light was worried. And something in his mother's tone told him to hurry.

__

"Daddy!" Light yelled when he saw his father in a hospital bed. "W-what happened?" Mr. Yagami saw that his son was distressed. So he let out a sigh and told them what happened.

"We had a criminal cornered. I was sure we'd get him. Then," Mr. Yagami paused. "He pulled out a gun. He shot me three times. Once in each of my shoulders and once in my stomach. All of the sudden, he grabbed his chest and fell over. Matsuda confirmed he died, most likely from cardiac arrest."

Mrs. Yagami was almost completely white. "Light-honey, why don't you go stand guard outside. Mommy and Daddy need o have a grown-up talk. Light nodded enthusiastically and went to wait outside the room.

"Soichiro," she said.

"What is it Sachiko?"

"It's just, before the hospital called; Light woke up from a nightmare. I got him to tell me about it. His nightmare was exactly like what you just described was almost exactly like it. But he said something about a thing who wrote something in a notebook before laughing and flying away."

Soichiro frowned. "That's very unusual."

__

Light was waiting patiently by the door. 'My dream was almost just like what happened to daddy!' the boy thought excitedly. "Maybe when I'm older, I can help daddy with the bad guys so he doesn't get hurt." The boy smiled. When he got older, he was going to work with his father.

**See? I told you it would be longer. *Matsuda. I couldn't resist. He is so adorable in his own way. So guess who's going to be in the next chapter. Guess who or what the thing is. And guess why Light was able to see what his father was doing. Free virtual cookies for anyone who is able to guess. And I feel embarrassed for asking but, does anyone know how to reply to reviews? You know, so that it comes up in your inbox. (If it's like me, it will wind up in the spam box.) It would be very appreciated. Anyway, I do not have the tolerance to type up chapter two after sitting here for over an hour typing this. I'm a slow typer. And its 20 minutes to midnight. Not tired. So yeah, enjoy this chapter. I will update when I can. Chapter two is already written, it just has to be typed.**


	3. Chapter 2 Staler Alert?

Chapter two is finally here! I got to the computer a lot sooner than I thought I could. Now I update a day after I published the story. Im surprised no one decide to guess who would be in this chapter. Really, im surprised. So yeah, here is chapter two.

School was boring, but the now high school student Light gave his teacher his full attention. As mentioned before, it was boring, and Light already knew what the teacher was teaching. But Light would take no chance. He had to be a detective, and help his father.

Light was so focused on his teacher's lecture that he didn't notice a black notebook fall outside the window… But a classmate did.*

When the bell for the end of school rand, Light went strait home. The student went to the notebook.

"Death note, huh?" he asked. "Its in English too." The student opened the notebook and read a rule. "The human whom name is written in this note will die." He smirked. "If it's a prank, no harm done. If its not…" he smiled before walking off.

__

"Im home!" Light called as he opened the door.

"Onee-chan! Can you help me with my math?" his little sister asked.*

Light laughed. "Of coarse, Sayu. Just let me change first." Light loved his sister. Sure, it irritated him that she always asked him for help. But, at the same time, he felt proud. His sister respected him. It was a little weird though. Both of his parents and his sister have black hair, while he had a stunning auburn. When he asked his mother about it, she replied saying she didn't know why. He didn't detect any lies in that so, he accepted it.

Light turned on the news before calling Sayu up.

"Why are you watching the news?" she asked.

"Background noise. Its helps me think. Now just subtract sixty-four."

Sayu laughed. "I get it now! And you don't need background noise to think. Even if you had regular intelligence, you'd be able to help."

Light smiled. He enjoyed his sister's company. She seemed to be the only one who didn't care if he was intelligent or not.

"…and this man has taken several hostages, several whom are small children," the announcer on the television said.

Sayu gasped. "How horrible! I hope they get out alright."

Light frowned as the television flashed the man's name and face. "He's the one who killed a woman attempting to rob a bank last week."

" He killed a person?" Sayu nearly yelled.

"What? What's this? The hostages are coming out. The police have not fired. Repeat, the cops have not fired. The hostages report that the man grabbed his chest in pain before collapsing. It has been confirmed. Cardiac arrest! This is very strange, this perfectly healthy man just died of a heart attack!"

Light couldn't take it so, he turned the television off. He sighed. "Unusual, but at least the kids and other hostages are okay." he looked over at Sayu. She was crying.

"I-I should be happy. No one was hurt. But a guy, even if he was a criminal, just died for no reason. Its,… scary."

Light hugged his sister. "Its okay. Why don't you put your homework away and lets eat dinner." Sayu nodded.

__

The student stood, smiling at the apparent monster in front of him. "So, you are the shimigami, or death god, attached to the death note I now hold?"

The shimigami chucked. "My name is Ryuk. You certainly don't seem very afraid of me. Might I ask what you plan to do with the death note?"

"Ryuk, I plan to get rid of the criminals he seems to hate so much. I'll be a god. I'll take his perfect mind and body by my side and we'll rule a perfect world."

"You want another male, who hates criminals by your side, to rule a criminal free world. What I don't get is how you'll get him to love you back. It seems this individual hates criminals, and by killing, you're a criminal."

"He wont know that. And, he'll be my god." the student smiled again before writing down more names.

__

There was one here! One of those things that kill people, at his school. And it was following Mikami.* Light ran forward. "Mikami!" he exclaimed as he caught up.

"Yes, Light?" he asked, secretly enjoying that Light, his god, was talking to him.

"Do you see that?" he worriedly asked, pointing to something behind Mikami.

Mikami turned around, to see that Light was pointing to Ryuk. He pretended. "No. why do you ask?"

"No reason. See you later." and Light ran to class.

"Ryuk, how is Light able to see you?"

"I dunno. Maybe before you, there was a piece of death note and Light accidentally touched it. There's no other reason I can think of."

"That makes sense. But from now on, school hours, you can stay at the apple orchard across town." Ryuk grinned before dashing out.

__

When class let out, Light glanced at Mikami. He sighed, the thing wasn't there. Mikami couldn't see ot. Mikami wasn't dead. Maybe he was imaging this one.

__

When Light got home, he handed his mom the test results before heading up to his room. He decided to search fore anymore mysterious deaths. He got hundreds, no thousands of results more one thing.

Kira.

"Kira, probably from the English word killer." he clicked on a Kira fan-base website where you could anonymously say things. Then, he typed.

Why do you believe in this Kira? Its true that he is killing criminals. But murder is murder! I checked up on two of the victims. *One was a murderer who killed his own family. The other was a teenage boy being constantly bullied and no on would help!* He killed them both! He didn't even stop to consider what drove each to kill. Kira is a cold-blooded murderer and I hope he gets caught.

Almost as soon as he posted, he got responses.

Kira is god! How dare you mislead people with lies.

I agree that the circumstances are different, but that kid did murder. He deserved to die. I hope Kira finds you, and kills you for your insolence.

…My view on Kira has been changed. you saved me from doing something stupid.

I don't care if Kira starts killing innocent children. I am indebted to him. Kira saved me when he punished that man who brutally murdered my family!*

Kira is god. A god I wish I could serve. You are not pleased? Maybe Kira looks at fan-sights and will adjust who he judges. I'm sure Kira wants everyone to be happy.*

Light shuddered when he read the last two. Then he closed the window. Kira a god? Yeah right.

"Light! Dads home! Dads home!" Sayu yelled.

Light shut down the computer before heading downstairs. "Hi dad. How was work?" he asked.

"Not good. We're working on the Kira case. I cant give out any specific details. But, L is working on the case."

Light nearly choked on his sushi. L. The L? "Father, you're so lucky. I've always dreamed of working with L."

His father looked grave. "I'm not lucky. Kira could kill us whenever he wanted. If he knows us."

"How?" Sayu asked, worried for her father.

"I don't know. But L found out that Kira can kill without being there. Didn't you watch the news?"

Light looked down. "No, I was on the computer."

"That's aright, but why don't you watch the news a little more?"

__

"Light-kun has a stalker," Mikami observed.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Ryuk asked.

"I want the eyes Ryuk. I'll trade them now."

Ryuk laughed. "Okay."

Mikami smiled. "Raye Penber. Two weeks and you'll die."

__

The FBI agent took out a notepad, and wrote: No suspicious behavior. Acts like he is unaware I'm here. Last day to watch him is tomorrow.

Raye sighed. How could anyone so pure be Kira? Well, he saw no proof. This kid even flinched when a Kira victim was shown on t.v. Raye decided it was time to go. He'd be back around six.

**Now its two days after I first published the story. I take a while to type.**

***1 who knew who the classmate was before it was mentioned?**

***2 in the series, Sayu is two years younger than Light. Now she is four years younger than Light because she wasn't there when Light was three.**

***3 I told myself that I was going to what until chapter three to find out who picked up the death note… in this fic, Mikami is the same age as Light because I didn't feel like putting in an oc.**

***4-5 I actually got this idea from** **Appeltonic's fic Back to 1995. Its actually very good and you should read it.**

***6 guess who wrote this reply.**

***7 same as *6**

**Light wants to be a detective, and he wants to be a detective working under L. some one asked if L was going to be in this fic, and now you know. This is even longer than the prologue and chapter one. But seriously, how to reply to reviews? Someone also asked if Light will have romance with anyone. Maybe. Im not good at forcing my self to write. It has to come naturally. I have to skim read lemons. And unfortunately, there is going to be Misa forcing herself on Light through death threats. Sorry. that's just the way its going to go. Anyway, its two in the morning so I'm going to upload it now.**


	4. Chapter 3 L Appears

So yeah, here is the next chapter. How do you guys like my story so far? I read my own story for no reason yesterday when I realized hey, my line breakers didn't work. That made me mad because well, it got confusing. And a random person I don't know who joined yesterday subscribed to me on youtube. Or maybe I know the person and can't figure it out from what the channel view.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Line breaker_

(My own inputs on the story)

So yeah here is chapter three.

_Line breaker._

"Onee-chan. Onee-chan," Sayu kept saying.

"What is it Sayu," Light asked.

"You've been in your room all week! It's the weekend and I have some money saved up. Take me to Space-Land? Please?"

Light just couldn't say no to her puppy-dog eyes. "Give me five minutes?"

(Now that Light doesn't get the Death Note, he doesn't go on a date with that girl whose name I can't remember. Here's the twist, the bus jacking was gonna happen anyway.)

_Line breaker._

Light and Sayu got on the bus and a man got on after them. "So, can we go to the gift shop first? I have to buy a camera," Sayu asked.

Light smiled and ruffled her hair. "Of course Sayu."

The bus stopped at the next stop and another man got on. The doors closed and the man immediately pulled out a gun. "Everyone stay where you are!"

Sayu tensed next to Light.

The man turned to the driver. "Call Space-Land." The diver nodded.

"This is bus one-two-two. We've been hijacked."

The man abruptly ripped the speaker out of the driver's hand. "That's right, now have a female employee bring all the money from yesterday and meet us two stops from Space-Land." The man then yanked the cord, destroying the radio.

Light held a note up to Sayu that read: Stay where you are. When his back is turned, I'll grab the gun away.

Raye saw the note. "Don't do that. It's stupid and dangerous. I'll get his gun," Raye whispered.

"Why would you offer? You could very well be an accomplish. 

"Accomplish?" Sayu asked.

Light nodded. "I've seen this on the news. The first criminal gets on, disguised as a passenger. The second gets on. The first then helps the second by stopping anyone who tries to stop the second. Anyway, I have a motive. I want my sister safe."

Raye sighed before holding up his FBI badge.

(Note that it does not say his name.)

"I believe you now. And I won't question why you're following me."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" the man asked, slowly walking to where they were sitting.

The man's sudden load voice caused Light to jump a little in surprise, in the process, dropping the note.

"What's this?" the man asked, picking it up. "While his back is turned, I'll grab his gun." The man was angry. He then held his gun to Light's head. Light stiffened. "I should kill you right now! No one tries to stop me! I'll do it you little-"he stopped talking, grabbed his chest, screamed and fell dead onto Light's lap.

Sayu screamed and Light quickly pushed the body off of him. He was shaking and the bus had stopped. Light grabbed Sayu's hand. "We're calling a cab and heading home."

_Line breaker._

(Raye's POV)

He looked really shaken up. Not relieved that he hadn't died. More like freaked out that some had died. It didn't matter that said person was a criminal. Anyway, I have to start watching another kid.

_Line breaker._

_(Time jump! FTW!)_

"Raye Penber," a voice said. "Don't turn around. But you should know that I am Kira. To prove this, look to your right."

Raye did and a man grabbed his chest in pain before collapsing.

"That man was charged several times for theft but lack of evidence set him free."

(I can't remember what it is in the anime and I don't feel like looking it up.)

"What do you want with me?" Raye asked.

"You went after the person I admired. You tried to find evidence that my innocent love was me. (Yeah. Mikami is so a stalker.) Take this envelope and board the train. When you get on, sit in the fifth seat to the left. Open the envelope and put on the device. Remember, if you disobey, I'll kill your family."

"Not her."

"Especially her. Naomi Misora."

Raye's eyes widened and Kira left him to get on the train.

"You will get an email containing the name and face of all the FBI agents. Write their names in the slots provided on the paper," was said through the device. Raye did. "Now put the envelope on the rack above you and wait on the train until you are positive that no one will notice you leave without it."

Raye did put the envelope on the rack. About an hour and forty-five minutes later he left the train. Raye immediately grabbed his chest in pain before collapsing. He somehow managed to look back to the train as the doors closed.

"Goodbye, Raye Penber. You really shouldn't have stalked my Light."

_Line breaker._

"What do you mean twelve FBI agents have been killed?" man number one demanded. (I don't feel like making up names.)

"It's just as I said. I sent twelve FBI agents to Japan in order to investigate people that could be Kira. Kira seems to of found out and killed them. I'll see you after lunch." The screen went black.

stood. "I'm going on my lunch break as well. Anyone who is willing to risk their life to stop Kira can stay. But when I get back, everyone who is not willing should not be in the room. You will not be demoted or be held as cowards."

_Line breaker._

When came back, there were six people in the room, including him, excluding Watari. Matsuda, Ukita, Mogi, Azowa, Ide, and himself. "This is it?" he asked.

"It's actually better this way. I can truly say that I trust you six. Now we can work with no restraints," L said.

"Well, I can't?" Ide exclaimed. "Those officers that quit were right! You're perfectly protected behind that screen! But we could be killed at any moment! Why don't we level the playing field? Why don't we meet?"

The screen was silent for a minute before, "Very well. Please arrive at the shown address in groups of two starting at midnight. Please arrive within a half hour of each other. Watari will then show you to my room. See you tonight." The screen then went black. (I really don't feel like looking up the hotel or making one up.)

_Line breaker._

The six police officers waited just inside the lobby of a hotel.

"I get what he's doing," Matsuda said.

"And what would that be?" Mogi asked.

"There is obviously a police leak, so, L had to wait for those who couldn't be trusted to leave. That way, Kira couldn't find him."

Ide frowned. "If that's the case, I'm leaving. I can't believe L would do something like this. I already couldn't trust him. Goodbye."

"Ide!" yelled. Ide just held up his hand as he walked away.

_Line breaker._

The five police officers stood starring at the figure in front of them. This man was pale. It looked like he never slept. His outfit is was plain and his hair was unkempt. He raised his bare foot to scratch his other leg before saying, "I am L."

That seemed to snap the officers out of their daze and they held up their police badges.

"Yagami."

"Mogi."

"Azowa."

"Matsuda."

"Ukita."

L held up his hand in a gun-like manner saying, "Bang! If I were Kira, you all would be dead right now."

The five just stood there.

"Watari will make you some fake ideas. Please come with me." L walked to the living area and "sat" down in the chair. "Of course I'll have to test all of you to make sure you're not Kira. But that'll come later. Let's look over some files the FBI agents left."

**Well? Pretty similar, huh? Mikami is unknowingly framing Light. Lol. Has anyone else noticed this with Mikami's name? miKAMI. Kami Japanese for god. Now he is Kira the "god" of the new world. Happy veteran's day! I got an idea for yet another death note fanfics. I have no idea what to call it and I want your guys opinion on my not yet perfected summary.**

**Summary: Kira is a spirit attached to the death note. When light gives it up in his cell, he gives up Kira and the death note for good. He will never remember the death note nor what he did as Kira. Mikami somehow gets the death note and acts as Kira. And how come on the second day chained together, L wakes up to a five year old Raito look alike.**

**If you couldn't tell, I like Mikami to be Kira and Light to not be Kira. *note* Raito is Light's Japanese name. I would love your feedback and could someone please tell me how to reply to reviews. I'm completely clueless.**


	5. Chapter 4 Naomi Penber apearsdies

**So, my last chapter at first I uploaded the wrong file, its fixed now so if you haven't, go read it. Oh, and I mess with the timeline. The cameras are going to be installed when Misa comes to meet Light but, that isn't in this chapter. I'm just letting you know, it wouldn't work unless I mess with the timeline a little. Anyway, Naomi dies in this chapter so yeah, be prepared.**

"Raye, Raye is dead," a woman whispered, tear sliding sown her cheek. She was going to find out who killed her fiancé. A heart attack, it had to of been Kira. She would tell everyone that she was Naomi Penber. She was going to be anyway… (I'm too lazy to look up the alias she used. No one would suspect that she would use her real first name and her almost real last name.)

_**The new line breaker**_

"You were the driver of this bus when the bus jacking went on, isn't that right" Naomi asked. The man nodded. "Do you remember this man getting on?" She held up a picture of her and Raye.

"Yeah," the man answered. "I remember him well. He was sitting right behind the kid who had a gun held to his head."

'Must have been the kid Raye was watching at the time,' she thought. "Thanks for the information, it definably helped."

"No problem."

_**The new line breaker**_

"Sayu, could you take this to your father? He's been working all night so, he needs a change of clothes," asked.

"But mom," Sayu whined. "Hideki Ryuuga's music video is on! Can't it wait?"

"I'll take it mom," Light intervened.

"Ahh. Thanks one-chan! You're the best!"

_**The new line breaker**_

"This is important. I have to speak with the investigation team!" Naomi yelled.

"I'm sorry, but right now they're not here. No one is answering their cell's either."

Light walked in.

"Hey, Light," guy number two said. (Lol, I did not feel like making up names or looking for the names of the two receptionists.)

"I got a change of clothes for my father."

"Alright. I'll give these to him as soon as he gets back." (You know, we never find out if Light's dad actually got the change of clothes…)

"I have important information for the farce assigned to the Kira investigation," Naomi said again.

"Miss, my father is actually leading the team. He isn't in right now but, if you tell me, I'd give him the message," Light offered.

"Light, should you really say something like this to her?" guy number one asked.

"Well, she seems like an honest woman. I can trust her."

"I'm sorry but, I must tell them to this myself," Naomi replied.

"That's perfectly understandable. My father is probably in a meeting. And for obvious, reasons, I can't give you his number." Now they were sitting on a bench, still inside the police station. (I know, I'm so descriptive right now.)

"I can trust you too. So I'll tell you this. I think Kira can kill using things other than a heart attack." (She did research since the criminal bus-hacker died of a heart attack.)

Light's eyes widened. "Really? This could be a great discovery. Why don't I call my dad and leave him a message to call me back? That way you could tell him yourself."

Naomi smiled as Light left a message for his father. "Might I ask why you're so interested in catching Kira?"

Naomi's smile faltered. "My fiancé was killed by Kira. And he was just ding his ob. Might I ask why you want to catch Kira?"

"Murder is murder. Kira kills. He is a criminal. The fact that he killed your fiancé is dead proof of that. It's true that if Kira wasn't around, I'd be dead. But, that doesn't mean I approve what he does."

"If Kira wasn't around, you would be dead?"

"Yeah. You heard about that bus jacking? Well, both my sister and I were on it. She really wanted to go to Space-Land so, I took her. That criminal got on with a gun. I quickly scribbled a note to my sis saying that I'll grab his gun when he wasn't looking. But, I dropped it. He saw it and when he read it, pointed his gun at me. Right before he pulled the trigger, he had a heart attack."

Something inside of Naomi died at that moment. "Forget what I said about Kira. It's … nothing."

"Wait, Miss Naomi," Light said, grabbing her wrist, "what about your fiancé? You can't just quit."

At that moment she stiffened before grabbing her chest and collapsing. (Yes, Mikami saw her with Light, and he heard them talking about the Kira case so, he wrote down suicide in his death note. But Light interfered; Naomi couldn't fulfill the death note's function and died of o heart attack.)

"What just happened?" guy one asked. Guy two checked the body.

"Cardiac arrest. She's dead."

Light was starring in horror at the scene. "We were talking about Kira, and then she had a heart attack." Just then, his father called back.

"Light? What's wrong?"

Light started to hyperventilate. "Kira killed an innocent woman. I was talking with her about Kira when she had a heart attack!"

Soichiro could tell his son was stressed out. "I'll be there in a moment. Pease tell me where you are."

"The station. I was bringing you a change of clothes."

"Alright, just stay there."

_**The new line breaker**_

"What happened, ?" Ryuzaki asked, licking his ice cream. (Sometimes I will refer to him as L, the others as Ryuzaki.)

"My son. He was bringing me a change of clothes at the station."

"That doesn't seem like a reason to leave immediately," Matsuda commented.

"Matsuda, that it obviously not all of it," L replied. (See?) "Go on ."

"Well, he said that he was talking to a woman about Kira when she suddenly had a heart attack."

"Very well, go and confer your son. When he's calm, bring him back to you house. I'm going to review the security tapes to see if anything suspicious happens."

nodded before leaving.

**So? How is it? And, .rain, thanks for the snack. It was declivous. Too bad they were chocolate chip and Mello stole all of the chocolate out of them. I don't know if I should put Mello, Matt, and Near in. I haven't gotten that for in the story. If any of you read the note last chapter, would you please give me an opinion on that fanfic idea? Also, I have written up to chapter sic in my little journal and yay! Chapter six is where Misa dies! Rem died earlier, I think, next chapter. Now, for a random X-2 song I have stuck in my head.**

**I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me…**

**Your words were like a dream..**

**But dreams can never fool me, not that easily.**

**I acted so distant then. Didn't say goodbye before you left.**

**But I was listening**

**You'll fight you're battles far from me, far too easily.**

"**Save your tears 'cause I'll be back"**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart…**

**Though a thousand words have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you crossing over the time and distance holding you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words one thousand confessions**

**Will cradle you making all of the pain you feel seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

**The dream isn't over yet, though I often say I can forget.**

**I still relive that day**

**You've been there with me all the way**

**I still hear you say…**

"**Wait for me I'll write you letters."**

**I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages**

**Anger might have been the answer**

**What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?**

**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late…**

'**Cause a thousand words call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you**

**Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**Oh, a thousand words one thousand embraces**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of your weary days seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

**Oh, a thousand words have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**They'll carry you and back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words call out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**

**They'll hold you forever**

**A thousand words…**

**So yeah. I shared something completely un death note related with you. It's called 1000 words and there is no way I own it. I'm glad you like my story and I will try to update when I can.**


	6. Chapter 5 Miss Misa Amane Appears

**So yeah. I have a new death note story up! It's called Evil's Life and I think you guys and girls should check it out. Someone has also informed me that onee-chan means big sister or sister. I was not aware of this. I thought it meant brother but I am too lazy to fix it. So let's pretend it does mean brother. *sigh* I wish I knew more Japanese than the few phrases I pick up from subs and sometimes look up. There is also a very lazy scene on my part and timeline messing up. I also lied. Next chapter is when Rem dies. The chapter after that Misa dies. I'm not saying anymore because I don't want to give it away.**

When got back, the taskforce reviewed the security tapes. L was able to enhance the sound so that they could hear what was being said.

"_It's true that if Kira wasn't around, I would be dead, but that doesn't mean I approve what he does," Light said._

At that point, L paused the screen, seeing as had gone completely white.

"Chief, are you okay," Matsuda hesitantly asked.

"No. I'm not. Ryuzaki, keep playing. We have to review these tapes in case there is anything we can use."

L sighed before resuming the video.

"_If Kira wasn't around, you would be dead?"_

"_Yeah. You heard about that bus jacking? Well, both my sister and I were on it. She really wanted to go to Space-Land so, I took her. That criminal got on with a gun. I quickly scribbled a note to my sis saying that I'll grab his gun when he wasn't looking. But, I dropped it. He saw it and when he read it, pointed his gun at me. Right before he pulled the trigger, he had a heart attack."_

"_Forget what I said about Kira. It's … nothing."_

"_Wait, Miss Naomi," Light said, grabbing her wrist, "what about your fiancé? You can't just quit."_

_At that moment she stiffened before grabbing her chest and collapsing._

L paused the video.

"Both Light and Sayu come home early when they were supposed to go to Space-Land. They were silent. I knew something had happened but, they didn't want to talk about it. I had no idea that Light was threatened like that," said.

", I know you're concerned about Light but, he is alive and not injured. Now look closely at this scene again," L stated. Then he replayed the scene of Light grabbing Naomi's wrist and her stiffening before having a heart attack.

"It's almost if."

"Light interfered with something so, she died of a heart attack," Matsuda finished. (Hey he's not as stupid as he seemed when he went alone into Yostuba and got caught. Matsuda is cute with his little crush on Sayu. If you don't believe me there is a scene where he accidentally calls mom, like he was determined to marry Sayu. Enough rambling…)

"Exactly my thoughts, Matsuda. And that's not the only suspicious thing either. Naomi was engaged to one of the FBI agents who had been killed."

"Which one?" Mogi asked.

"Raye Penber. He was following the vice-director and his family. (Again, too lazy to look up names.) And," L paused for a moment, "Chief Yagami's family."

just stood there, dumbfounded. "You suspected that my family was Kira?"

"Yes. And I would like your approval of placing cameras in those two households." (Wow. So blunt.)

"That's illegal!" Mogi yelled.

"Alright. If it helps prove our innocence, I'll let you," replied.

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

Short summary of the second Kira's arrival. (I told you there would be laziness. Hopefully anyone reading this already knows what happened. I do not feel the need to type up the whole second Kira business.)

Video on Sakura T.V. Ukita dies. drives a vehicle into a building. gets the tapes and makes it back to L's hotel room. Light does not know of L yet because I changed it from the Anime/Manga.

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

It was Saturday and Light needed a break from his normal routine. "Mom, I'm going for a walk, do you need anything while I'm out?" Light asked.

"No. Enjoy your walk," she replied as Light walked out the door.

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

", we installed the cameras yesterday while he was at school, and he is already leaving. To my knowledge, unless your daughter asks him for something, he studies in his room," L stated.

"Ryuzaki, this isn't suspicious in the least bit. Every two weeks or so, Light walks around to enjoy some fresh air. He's been doing this since he was twelve." (Hey, I needed a reason for Misa to be able to meet Light. Gosh, that was horrible grammar.)

"I see," was all they got in response. (They referring to the taskforce members that were there excluding Matsuda, just wa- read.)

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

"Hey! Matsuda! I didn't expect to see you here," Light called when he saw Matsuda in front of a place called the Note Blue. (He doesn't look inside or else he would see Rem.)

"Hey Light-kun. (To my knowledge he also calls Light by that name honorific thing. Not Japanese educated. Gah! More bad grammar!) What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I needed a breather. As much as I want to study so that I can work with you guys, I can't spend all my time in my room."

Matsuda laughed. "I guess so." (And he mysteriously forgets to mention he saw Light in Ayoma or wherever this is called.)

Inside the Note Blue, there sat a girl. This girl was staring at Light. "Moon Yagami. I've found you." (If you remember, his name is spelled with the Japanese kanji for moon.)

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sayu called running to the door. "Hello."

"Hi. Is Light here? He left one of his journals at school," the person at the door said.

"Of course. Light! Door for you!" Sayu yelled.

"Okay, okay," Light said coming down the stairs.

"She's waiting outside."

Light opened the front door, walked out, closed the door, and looked up.

"Hi. Are you here alone?" he hesitantly asked.

"Of course I'm not alone. You're here and Rem is here too," the girl replied.

"Is that Rem?" Light asked, pointing to a skeletal looking thing behind her.

"But Misa hasn't shown you her death note yet," Misa whined.

Ignoring her comment for now he asked, "Why don't we talk in my room, its more private."

"Misa would love to see your room!"

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

", your son is bringing a girl into his room," L casually said.

looked at the screen. "He seems uneasy around her."

"I know who that is!" Matsuda exclaimed. "That Misa-Misa!" (Because Matsuda would know.)

"Matsuda, shut up and watch the tape," L demanded.

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

"So, who is Rem? That? Whatever?" Light asked, ushering at Rem.

"Rem is my shinigami. You have a death note. You should know," Misa said.

"Misa, what is a death note?"

"Light should know if he is Kira."

Light was furious. "I'm not Kira. And I've also never seen you before. How did you find me? And why me?"

"Misa saw you on your walk. With the eyes, Misa sees your name but, no lifespan. That means you have a death note."

"Misa, there is no shinigami with him. Nor has one ever been attached to him. The aura around him has never been tainted by a death note," Rem explained. (Shinigami know these things.)

"Rem, you're saying that Light isn't and never was Kira. But Light doesn't have a lifespan!" Misa was furious.

"Are you saying you're Kira?" Light hesitantly asked.

"I'm the second Kira! And if you tell anyone, Misa will kill you! If I get caught, Rem will kill you, killing her in order to save me! And one more thing, Misa wants to be your girlfriend. Misa could kill you so, say yes."

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

The taskforce was watching the two teens.

"_Light should know if he is Kira."_

Ryuzaki paused the screen. ", the chance that your son is Kira just increased greatly." Before could say anything, L resumed the video.

_Light looked furious. "I'm not Kira. And I've also never seen you before. How did you find me? And why me?"_

"_Misa saw you on your walk. With the eyes, Misa sees your name but, no lifespan. That means you have a death note."_

There was a long pause.

"There is a eighty-nine percent chance that somewhere around thirty words are being said," Ryuzaki commented. (I counted. Rem said twenty-seven words.)

"_Rem, you're saying that Light isn't and never was Kira. But Light doesn't have a lifespan!" Misa was furious._

"_Are you saying you're Kira?" Light hesitantly asked._

"_I'm the second Kira! And if you tell anyone, Misa will kill you! If I get caught, Rem will kill you, killing her in order to save me! And one more thing, Misa wants to be your girlfriend. Misa could kill you so, say yes."_

Ryuzaki paused the screen. ", are you alright?"

"If we try to catch Kira, the second one, my son will die. Of course I'm not alright!" he snapped.

"Your son now has a less than one percent chance of being Kira. Let's keep watching."

The feed was resumed.

"_I guess I have no choice. Alright, Misa, I'll be your boyfriend. But you should know, I'll never love you."_

"_That's fine as long as you're with Misa."_

_Light glanced behind Misa. "You wouldn't really kill me I refused, would you?"_

_There was a pause._

"_Yeah! Rem is the best!" Misa exclaimed, seemingly hugging nothing. "You heard Light! Make me sad and Rem'll kill you, even if it does kill her."_

_Light's mom walked in. "It's getting late. Why don't you walk your friend home Light?"_

_Light sighed before nodding. Then he and Misa walked out of the hose and out of the camera's view._

was completely white. He didn't move and his eyes never left the screen, even after his son had left. "My son is being threatened to be the second Kira's boyfriend and we still have no clue who the first is. We also can't make a move on Misa, or Light will die. What should we do?"

"You," L said as he licked his ice cream, "and the other taskforce members will stay here and monitor like we've been doing. I," he paused to lick his ice cream, "will take the entrance exam at Light's collage and monitor him there. With any luck, I'll find evidence on Misa and Light won't get hurt."

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

"Light. Misa wants to give you something!" Misa happily exclaimed.

"What do you want to give me, Misa?" he asked.

"Well. Misa thought you were Kira, so when Misa wants to talk to you, you can use this phone." Misa pulled out one of her three cell phones. (Misa knows that if she thought Light was Kira, others will think he's Kira. She's not as stupid as she seems.)

"Misa, I'm going to keep this phone off. I have to study and I have cram school. So, I can't talk to you all the time. But," he added when Misa started to tear up, "I promise that I'll call you sometime tomorrow."

Misa immediately brightened up. "Thank you." Before running the rest of the way home.

**It took me three days to type this. I'm that slow of a typer. And I also couldn't get on the computer yesterday so, it took me four days. By the way, what is the Beta thing? The next thing I'm updating is Evil's life, which I told you about at the top. Probably not today because I cannot sit still and type for long periods of time, and I have a book report in English, and I have to write a six paragraph report about ecstasy as well as get a speech for that drug memorized for wellness (P.E. basically.) yeah. So. I love all you guys for reviewing, it makes me happy! Sometime I will check your profiles and see if I like your stories. I have to go now because I'm getting distracted by the move on the T.V. right now.**


	7. Chapter 6 Heart Attack!

**In this chapter, character death. In the next chapter, character death. In the chapter after that, character death. If I told you who dies, it would spoil the suspense this chapter creates. In my notebook, I'm about to write on page fifty-five. Ah, I'm not going to like typing that up. By the way, does anyone play World of Warcraft? I have a character but, I won't say anymore unless there are people who actually play. Last chapter is fixed! I keep accidentally uploading the wrong chapter. Anyway, on with the chapter! After I tell you this, there is a whole lot of me screwing with the time line, and I don't actually know the chair number L sits in. once again, I'm too lazy to look it up because it would me typing this chapter up or, me looking it up and waiting possibly another week to upload this. Ugu, long beginning author's note. I hate that.**

"You, in seat five hundred-four, sit properly!" the teacher yelled after he finished passing out the entrance exams. Light slowly turned his head to see a "teen" (We all know that L is around twenty-five but looks like he's, uh, I think fifteen is Light's age. I'm not really sure) with ruffled black hair, white skin, and bottomless eyes.

The kid looked Light straight in the eyes. Light could feel himself freeze. This teen knew a lot more then he showed.

_**This is possibly the most creative line breaker I will ever make.**_

Now they were seated in the auditorium, (Laziness for the win! I always say this with Littlekuribo's Pegasus's abridged voice for some reason.) waiting for the principle (I think) to announce who the freshman representative was.

"You are Light? Correct?" the teen from before asked.

"Yeah," Light answered, curiosity building.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that, I am L."

Time seemed to freeze. L. The L? Sitting next to him. Talking to him. But, why? Hiding all of his excitement, he replied. "Really? That's really cool."

Before L could reply, the principle called up the freshman representatives.

_**This is possibly the most creative line breaker I will ever make.**_

(Here comes the part where I screw with the canon somewhat.)

"Hey, Light," L called.

"Yes, Hideki?" he replied. (Hideki Ryuuga as you should remember was one of L's aliases.)

"Why don't we play some tennis?"

"Normally, I would love to but, I have to help me mom clean. Maybe some other time."

"Light!" an overly ecstatic Misa exclaimed. "Misa had a photo shoot nearby so, I came to visit." At this point, she noticed L. "Who's this?"

"This is a classmate. Hideki Ryuuga," Light explained.

"But, that's not what,-"she replied, looking up.

Light walked in front of L. "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting back to your photo-shoot?"

"Nope! Misa has another ten minutes for break!"

"Light, you are so lucky," L stated. "Miss Amane, I have been a fan of yours ever since the September issue f 18 magazine."

"Aw, thanks Hideki."

"Hey, isn't that Misa-Misa?" a random student asked. Suddenly, there was a crowd around Light, L, and Misa.

Misa screamed," Someone just touched my butt!"

L held his hand up defensively before moving around in front of Misa and saying. "I will find whoever did this and punish them."

Some pervert yelled." I wanna touch too!"

Misa giggled. "You're so funny, Hideki."

Misa's manager walked up. "Misa, you're supposed to be at the photo-shoot. Come along." The manager grabbed Misa's hand and pulled her along.

"Bye Light! See you later!" The crowd dispersed. (What would you say if I told you that I wrote that whole scene form a memory that can't remember what I was doing an hour ago? Oh, yeah, I was reading a book.)

"If Light wished, he could help in the investigation," L said.

"I would be delighted to."

"Meet me at the gate after school; I'll bring you to where we are currently located."

"Of course."

_**This is possibly the most creative line breaker I will ever make.**_

Light was waiting patiently at the gate when L walked up.

"Our ride will arrive here shortly." Was all he said. True to his word, a black limousine pulled up.

"After you."

When they were situated and the vehicle moving, L spoke. "From this point on, please call me Ryuzaki."

Then they rode in silence.

_**This is possibly the most creative line breaker I will ever make.**_

"Please turn off both your cell phones and leave them on the table," Ryuzaki said as they entered the room. (L just knows. He is that awesome.)

Light momentarily froze before complying. Why pretend? Misa's cell was off anyway. After setting the phones down, Light followed L into the main room where the other investigators were, investigating.

"Would Light-kun please review this tape?" L asked, handing a tape to Light.

"Of course," was the reply.

Light sat there, watching the FBI agent get off the train. Exactly three seconds afterward, he grabbed his chest. As the door closed, he strained to look inside. Then he died, of a heart attack. (I got the three seconds after exiting the train from the Death Note movie. I think it was the first, but it might have been the second movie.)

"The only thing I can think of is that maybe Kira was on that train."

"Wow! Light-kun had the same conclusion as Ryuzaki," Matsuda commented. (To my knowledge, Matsuda also calls Light, Light-kun.)

Light's eyes were wide and he could barely breathe.

"Why don't you watch it again? You might see something I missed," L commented.

Light didn't say anything. He didn't move.

"Light-kun? Are you okay?" L asked.

Light screamed in pain and grabbed his chest. For about a fraction of a second, everyone was frozen. Then, was next to his son, franticly pushing his son's chest and giving him CPR.

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda yelled. "Hurry up and call the ambulance!"

L was snapped out of his stupefied sock and dialed nine-one-one.

_**This is possibly the most creative line breaker I will ever make.**_

In the cell, the taskforce had turned off the feed since Light was coming in to help, was Misa. She heard the scratching of the death god's pen. "Whose name are you writing?"

"Yagami Light's. I told him that I would if anything should happen to you. So, I am."

Misa was horrified. "I hate you Rem! How could you kill Light-kun? Misa gives up the Death Note! Misa doesn't want to remember the thing that killed him!"

"Alright."And Misa fell unconscious.

Rem had finished writing down Light's name and was slowly turning to dust. As she died, she remembered. Ryuk. Breaking rules. About to have a child. Light seeing her without touching the Death Note. She felt disgusted. 'I killed my own son.' Rem was no more. The notebook she had just written in and the notebook Misa had just given up disappeared since their shinigami owner was no more.

**MUHAHAHA *coughcoughcough* Cliffhanger! The things that readers hate but keeps them interested enough to keep reading. It is now two am. Happy Thanksgiving yesterday. I have been typing for about two hours. Is it weird that unless I get two hours or less of sleep, I'm exhausted and yet, I usually fall asleep and get more rest than that? Of course it isn't. So yeah. Here's the chapter. Anyway tomorrow, or later today, friends 1-7 are coming over and spending the night! What did you think of the heart attack scene? I don't think I did very well. I would really like your guys' feedback. Reviews are not required but, they let me know people are still reading so I am inspired to type it up. I'm going to do some of my report for school and then play Harvest Moon Magical Melody. Good-bye now.**


	8. Chapter 7 Miss Amane's Suicide

**Okay. I am ready to type up this longish chapter. Can you feel my enthusiasm? I'm not enthusiastic. Not at all. Alright since you don't need to hear my problems, here is the next chapter I can hopefully type in one night. From now on, ~~~~ four squigglies means I got kicked off and can't type. It will be where I pick up so that you guys and girls have a view on how long it takes me to type stuff up. There are also spoilers to L's real name in this chapter. There is Misa death in this chapter. Character death in the next chapter. Guess who dies.**

Mr, , Sayu, and L were sitting in the waiting room, obviously waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them if Light was okay.

L racked his brain. 'Light-kun could have been Kira. Misa thought so. But something told him that he isn't and never was Kira. She admitted to being the second Kira and threatened Light-kun with death should he tell. Misa seemed happy after that silence. Light-kun asked if someone named Rem really would kill him. He doesn't seem aware of the cameras. Now, Light-kun, a perfectly healthy teen gas had a heart attack as we take custody of Miss Amane.' L stopped his thoughts as a doctor walked out.

"How is he?" asked.

"Well, he did have a heart attack. But, unlike the other perfectly healthy heart attack victims we managed to save him," the doctor commented.

Relief spread throughout the four.

"Could we see him?" Sayu asked.

"Of course. But, be quiet. He's asleep"

_**You will never see a line breaker that is more creative than this one right here.**_

Light was completely surrounded by nothing, and it scared him.

"Light Yagami," a deep and powerful voice said.

"Yes?" Light asked, getting really scared.

"Now you have awakened your second power."

"Second? What was the first?"

"The ability to see shinigami without touching their Death Notes."

"So, what is this power?"

"The Shinigami Eyes. But, yours will differ. You will see the name and lifespan of every human, regardless of if they own a Death Note or not. Your eyes will also not turn red."

"Who are you? And why me?" Light yelled.

"I am the King of Shinigami. And you because, a Shinigami decided to break some rules."

Then, even the nothingness faded.

_**You will never see a line breaker that is more creative than this one right here.**_

Beeping. He heard beeping. It was annoying. Slowly, Light's senses came back. He could also hear breathing. 'I'm in a hospital.' He realized. Slowly, he opened his eyes, on to throw his hands in front of his face at the sudden light.

"Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked.

"What happened?" Light asked.

"Light-kun had a heart attack. And survived. How did Light-kun survive when all others did not?"

"I don't know how or why," Light truthfully answered; finally looking at L. he blinked. There, was a name and numbers above his head. L Lawliet. 'The numbers must be how long he has left to live,' Light thought. He inwardly sighed because it still showed twenty or so years.

"We have evidence that Misa is the second Kira, but for some reason she keeps saying she doesn't know who Kira is and when we showed her the tape, she says that someone had to be framing her," L stated.

Light's eyes widened. "Tape?"

"We had cameras and bugs in your room when Miss Amane came over. So, Light-kun, who is Rem?"

Light sighed. It was tell him, or be accused of being Kira. "Rem is a Shinigami who should be dead since she used the Death Note to protect Misa."

L raised an eyebrow, waiting for Light to say more.

Light was racking his brain for answers. Rem wrote his name in the Death Note. He should be dead. He was dead, so why was he in a hospital?

"Light-kun?" L asked.

"You're not real."

"Of course I am."

Light shook his head. "I'm dead and you are not so, you're not real."

"Light-kun," L said, placing a hand on Light's shoulder, "we are both alive and well."

Light was silent for a moment before smiling. "It's funny how I feel something that isn't there."

"Light-kun." L punched him.

Light blinked. "What was that for?"

"Does Light-kun believe I'm real and he is alive now?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

_**You will never see a line breaker that is more creative than this one right here.**_

"Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk. Rem tried to kill Light and somehow failed. Now that Amane no longer has a Death Note. What are you going to do?" Ryuk asked.

Mikami simply pulled out his Death Note. "It's because of that Amane that Light-kun got hurt." Mikami wrote in the Death Note.

Misa Amane: Suicide

And some other details.

_**You will never see a line breaker that is more creative than this one right here.**_

Matsuda was assigned to be Misa's manager. Right now she was playing in a movie, and Matsuda was watching.

"But, Ryuuga, this could never be. It's too much. I don't if I could handle it if my family found out," Misa acted.

"It's alright. The cliff is right there; the ocean below it. We could go, now. Jump to the waters below and swim away. Misa, I wasn't to be with you," Ryuuga acted the reply.

Matsuda sighed. Hideki was so lucky. He got to be in a romance film with Misa. It also just happened that the main characters were named Ryuuga and Misa.

"Cut!" the director yelled. "Break time!"

"Matsui, could you please get Misa a cup of coffee and a muffin from the bakery in town?"Misa asked.

"Of course Misa-Misa, I'll be back in ten minutes."

As soon as he left, Misa pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote.

Matsuda. Kira killed Light. If he isn't dead, it's everyone's fault for not telling me. I can't take it. Light-kun isn't here. So I will join him in Death. This Note the only record of why. Goodbye.

Misa stuck the note in Matsuda's coat pocket. Luckily forher, he forgot to bring it to the shop. Then she casually walked over to the cliff and glanced down. None of the safety equipment for the next scene had been set up. She took a deep breath, and jumped.

_**You will never see a line breaker that is more creative than this one right here.**_

"I can't believe I forgot my wallet," Matsuda mumbled, running back to the set. It was in frenzy.

"Mr. Matsui! Mr. Matsui!" Hideki yelled.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Misa jumped! She's dead!"

"What!" Misa-Misa couldn't be dead. Why would she unless, "Her boyfriend had a heart attack. A perfectly healthy male and no one has told her that he's fine yet!"

Hideki paled before replying," She must of loved him very much. I'll see if I can help find the body."

Matsuda pulled out his cell phone and frantically dialed L's emergency number before placing the phone to his ear.

_**You will never see a line breaker that is more creative than this one right here.**_

"Light-kun had a nervous breakdown. He started mumbling about how he was dead and I wasn't real." His phone rang.

"I thought the hospital didn't allow cell phones in the patient's room," Light said.

"I snuck it in. and this is my emergency cell. The one all task force members have the number to." He held the phone to his ear. "Mushi mushi Matsuda. No I haven't told her yet. She seemed fine. Why? Really? No. I'm here with him now. Yes, there will be many people upset. They may even blame Kira. I know he only uses heart attacks but the people's will is strong. A note? Found in your pocket. Go back to headquarters. I'll be there shortly. I will tell Light-kun before I leave. Goodbye Matsuda."

"What's wrong with Matsuda?" Light asked.

"It seems as if Miss Amane has committed suicide, believing that Kira had killed you."

Light was dumbfounded. Misa, even if she was the second Kira, had died. She really did love him even though he wasn't the Kira she was looking for.

**Dun UN done! Wait! What's this? She's posting at 6 instead of unusually late/early? Why? Because today was a snow day! I got to type all day long. Not as long as I thought it was. Hmm. So, guess who dies next chapter. Here's a hint. It is not Light, L, or Sayu. How did everyone like Light's small mental breakdown? It was fun to write. All right everyone, I need your help. I need all you guys to read Singing through the Silence by ChanceXIII with your help; we can all use our reviews to get the author to update this story. It'll also help me. The last line keeps repeating in my head. And then, the screams. Don't worry, it's Death Note. So yeah, I'm just going to post this now.**


	9. Chapter 8 Disturbing Discovery

**I am ashamed in all of you guys. No one guessed who is going to die this chapter. I guess you guys don't want a cyber cookie. For anyone who actually reads the author's notes, like I do, here is a sort of not really yet kind of hint. Light is mentally disturbed, Mikami gets a little bit too into pleasing Light with the Death Note, there is a message written in blood, Light calls his father daddy, and Mr. Yagami, Sayu, and Light move into headquarters. Now, without further delay, here is the chapter!**

"Ryuk, I have a question."

"Go ahead. Though I may not answer it."

"Didn't Rem write Light-kun's name in her Death Note?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How come he isn't dead? I'm grateful he isn't but, he, out of thousands of others, survived even though he had a heart attack."

"Hmm." Ryuk thought. "The King used to tell a tale about two Shinigami breaking a rule. We bring death, yet those two had a baby. The King found out and punished them. The child was cast out onto this realm, born and raised as a human. He died, and passed on like normal humans though. Could be something similar. But, the King stopped telling the tale about a hundred years ago so, I don't know."

"That means Light-kun could be a shinigami and have a Death Note and help!"

_**Rarw! I is a line breaker!**_

Light was back a school. After his heart attack, his father had insisted that he take a break for a few days. He hoped that no one knew he had been attacked by, what they would assume, Kira. It would go up in panic. Kira tries to kill innocent teenage boy.

Luckily, no one seemed to know. L hid things well, that, and the whole school was abuzz with Misa's suicide.

"Hey Light!" someone called. Light turned to see it was Mikami.

"What?"

"I'd like your opinion of Kira."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be a prosecutor and you're a genius who loves justice. It'd be nice to hear an opinion that isn't my own."

"That seems possible." Light thought for a moment. "Kira is a selfish brat who can't tell right from wrong. He seems to think that is you get rid of the bad guys, the world will better. What he doesn't seem to notice is that by murdering, he himself is a criminal."

Mikami nodded. "Thanks Light. Just what I thought." Inside he was fuming. Mikami was doing this for Light. He'll be grateful when new murderers appear and Kira saves him…

_**Rarw! I is a line breaker!**_

Light was walking home. It was a long day. After people noticed he was there, they asked him hundreds of questions about Misa. It was tiring.

Light sighed when he reached his house. It was unusually quiet. Light entered the kitchen and saw a note taped to the fridge.

Light, Sayu is at a friend's house for the weekend and I'm out shopping. I should be back around five. Love, mom.

Light glance at the clock; he had half an hour to himself. He couldn't decide what to do. It was the weekend so he wasn't going to study. Television was boring and he didn't play any video games. So Light decided that he would grab a random book off the shelf and read.

When he finished the book, he looked at the time. It was seven thirty. Curious, Light put the book down and went to the kitchen. "Mom?"

No answer.

Light checked the front door to find that no one had come in. This startled Light. He started to frantically search each room.

Finally, he had just the bathroom left. He didn't know why, but he felt horror creeping up on him.

Light slowly opened the door and screamed. Light screamed until his throat was sore. But there was only him there. Well, he was the only one living. There, on the floor, was the desecrated body of his mother. **Bwa hahahaha! I'm so ebil.**

Her eyes stared at the ceiling, unseeing, face twisted in horror. Some of her black hair was died red. Red in blood. Red in her own blood.

Light quickly wondered why he hadn't smelled any of the blood when he saw an empty air freshener bottle on the floor.

Light scanned the room, not wanting to look at his mother's body anymore. The blood fled from his face when he saw the message.

On the wall, written in his mother's blood, was a message for him.

This is but a warning. Kira wants you to join him. He wants you to be his god, Light-kun. Good thing he got to me before I got to you…

At the bottom was a criminal's name and Light had a feeling that the criminal was dead.

_**Rarw! I is a line breaker!**_

L's phone rang. "It must be Light-kun."

"How would you know? Didn't you take the cameras out?" Matsuda asked.

"Watari will talk through the computer and this is my emergency cell."

L held the phone delicately before answering. "Mushi mushi."

"I need to speak with my father."

"Why can't Light-kun speak with me?"

"Please, Ryuzaki. Please?" The boy sounded like he was about to cry so L wordlessly handed the phone to Soichiro.

"Light?"

"Dad, you have to come home!"

"Calm down and tell me what happened."

"Please daddy? I'm scared."

stopped. Light would never call him daddy unless something really bad happened. Even when Light had broken his leg last year, he had called him dad or father.

"Alright."

hung up the phone and handed it to L. "I have to go home for a bit."

"Might I ask as to why?" L questioned.

"I have no idea. But, there's a sinking feeling in my gut."

And Mr. Yagami left.

_**Rarw! I is a line breaker!**_

"Light?" called as he walked in.

"I'm upstairs!"

walked up the steps to see Light curled up in a ball in front of the bathroom door. "Light? What happened?"

Light shook his head. "I don't want to go back in."

"Should I go in and look?"

"Yes," Light replied, voice filled with unshed tears.

hesitantly reached for the doorknob and pushed it open.

He was shocked. No wonder Light was upset. His eyes traced the room before it landed on the message. All the blood ran from his face. slammed the door shut. "It's okay Light. I'll call Ryuzaki. We'll get Sayu and see if we can move into headquarters."

Light merely nodded.

_**Rarw! I is a line breaker!**_

L's phone rang for a second time that day. "Mushi mushi, Yagami-san."

"You should come here."

"Yagami-san should know I won't show my face."

"Then wear a mask! Come here! It has to do with Kira. The other members of the taskforce should come to."

"Alright."

_**Rarw! I is a line breaker!**_

"So, why are we here again?" Matsuda asked.

"Yagami-san only said it had to do with Kira. Let's go in."

They entered the house.

"Chief! Where are you?" Matsuda called.

Mr. Yagami appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Come on, it's upstairs."

The taskforce members that were not L hesitated for a moment before following. They saw that was in front of the bathroom.

L nodded, though he didn't know what was behind the door, and pushed it open.

Silence. Then, Matsuda gasped. "Isn't that your wife?"

was silent, and then he nodded.

Everyone scanned the bathroom, and then they all saw the message.

"This is but a warning. Kira wants you to join him. He wants you to be his god, Light-kun. Good thing he killed me before I got you too…" Matsuda read.

"This is sick. I can't believe someone would write this stuff," Mogi commented.

"I think," L suggested, "that Kira can kill without using a heart attack because, that criminal got hit by a car and died."

"By the way, where is Light-kun?" Matsuda asked.

"In his room. Ryuzaki, I wanted to know if I could get my daughter and move into headquarters. After this, I don't want to leave them alone."

"That is quite understandable."

**I finished typing this at four thirty in the morning. Wow. I also know that Light is ooc but, come on. His mother was murdered. There is also a message telling him that Kira wants him, written in his mother's blood. I wouldn't exactly be fine. About Light calling his father daddy, he is disturbed. But then again, I'm 13 and I still call my parents mommy and daddy. It's more natural. So I thought it would make more sence if Light only called his father daddy when he was truly disturbed and stuff. So I'll post this and then I am going to turn the computer off and go to bed. Good night everyone.**


	10. Chapter 9 Promise

**I am so sorry for not updating. I was going to update last night after watching some TFS DBZ abridged. But, I got kicked off the computer. Then, I was going to update last night, but my younger bro was watching Shippden online. I hope I don't get kicked off before I finish typing.**

**Disclaimer: im not going to do this every chapter but, I don't own anything but volume one of black edition, volume 3 of the regular edition, 13 how to read, and another note. :D I love to brag.**

"M-mom was murdered?" Sayu asked, a horrified expression o her face.

"Yes. The criminal left a message. Kira wants…"

"Wants?"

"Kira wants your brother."

"What? Then why isn't he here?"

"Because he's safe. We're going to see him now."

"Are we going to live wherever we're going to?"

"Yes."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

"Light!" Sayu yelled when she saw him.

"Hey, Sayu."

"Are you okay? Dad told me that the criminal left a message saying Kira wants you."

Light hugged his sister. "I'm just glad you're safe. I don't know if I could handle it if you died."

"I didn't know that Light-kun could be so caring."

Sayu looked up to see what she would describe as a panda man. "Nice to meet you Mr?"

"Just call me Ryuzaki. It's nice to meet your acquaintance. Sayu-chan, follow me, you'll get your own floor and I'm showing you to it."

Sayu looked at Light, who nodded.

"Ryuzaki is fine. You can trust him."

L came back down to the investigation room after escorting Sayu to her room/floor. "I think it would be best if everyone got some rest. It is," L glanced at the clock, "ten-thirty. I have provided everyone with their own room. Please, stay the night here."

Everyone nodded, and got up to leave.

"Light-kun, stay here."

Puzzled, Light stayed. "Why?"

"If Kira is truly after you, then we cannot let you be by yourself. Light-kun will share a room with me." After seeing Light's countenance he added, "We have separate beds. It's not as if I'm chained to you."**(1)**

"… Alright then."

Light-kun looks tired. Maybe not physically but, mentally. Light crawled into his bed without changing. He mumbled a good-night before collapsing.

"Light-kun is not Kira. So, who is?" L whispered, chewing on his thumb.

Red. Red everywhere. It was sticky. Light suddenly realized what it was. Blood. It was the blood of the people Kira had killed.

"Come here, Light-kun. I want you to join me," an almost cat-like voiced purred.

"No!" Light yelled, turning so that he could see who was there. Nothing but blood and burning buildings.

"That's too bad," another voice said, breathing down his thought. "I guess that my fiancé and I died for nothing."

Light whirled around to see the face of Naomi.

"If you weren't there, Kira wouldn't of killed me. If there were no you, my fiancé wouldn't of been killed for following you."

"It's not my fault!" Light yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"But it is, Light-honey. Come over here."

Light's eyes snapped open in less than a fraction of a second to see his mother.

"I'd be alive and well. You're father and Sayu would be perfectly safe. But, you're here. I'm dead, and it's all because Kira wants you."

"Stop it!" Light yelled placing his hands over his ears to block out the sound.

"But this will never stop. You will belong to me. Together, we will kill L. I'll get rid of your family. Without them, you could be persuaded," the purred.

"No! I can't! You're evil!" Light could feel disappointment radiating off the presence.**(2)**

"Then, I'll have to get rid of you."

The ground gave way beneath Light and he fell. Fell into the thousands, if not millions of victim's blood. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't swim back up. Light Yagami was drowning; dying.

L was typing on his laptop when Light's breathing quickened. At first, he ignored it.

"No!"

L jumped at the sudden sound. Had Light awoken? He glanced at the other bed to se Light thrashing about, sweat on his brow.

"Is Light-kun having a nightmare?"

"It's not my fault."

L placed his hand on Light's shoulder but it did not relieve the boy. "Light-kun?" he asked, shaking Light a little.

"Stop it!"

"Light-kun, wake up."

"No! I can't. You're evil."

"Light-kun! Wake up!" L monotonously yelled. This didn't work.

A moment later, Light started to claw at his neck and take short gasps a breath.

This alarmed L. "Light-kun!"

Light's eyes snapped open and he took deep breaths.

"Is Light-kun alright?"

Light just shook his head.

"Does Light-kun want to talk about it?"

"… No," Light whispered before looking pleadingly into L's eyes. "Don't let him get my family. Please."

L hesitantly placed his hand on Light's shoulder. "I'll protect your family. I promise you. It's not Light-kun's fault."

Light settled back into bed. "Thank you, L." and he was asleep.

**(1) I couldn't resist. Come on.**

**(2) it's a presence because Light doesn't know what Kira looks like.**

**Again, I'm so sorry for not updating. I do not have my own computer. I have to share this one with my siblings. Everything I reply to, review to, favorite and add to story alerts, I do from my phone. But, my phone has no word that is free. If it did, I would update a lot more often. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all get these cyber muffins! By the way, I wrote a one-shot for my English comp class. The assignment was either uses your own experience or something else's and write about the experience. I chose Light's death and wrote about how he finally realized his mistakes. It's called Ode to Light. I would appreciate it if you all would read it and give me your opinions. Now, for anyone who cares, here is how old they were when they die.**

**Watari-71 L-25 Light-24 Misa-26 Mikami-28 Takada-25 -54 Raye Penber- 29 Naomi Misora- 28 Mello-21 Matt-20**

**Now, how old they would be if they were alive and those who are still alive**

**Watari-78 L-32 Light-25 Misa-26 Mikami-29 Takada-26 -56 Raye Penber-37 Naomi Misora-35 Mello-22 Matt-21 Near-20 Matsuda-33 Aizawa-42 Mogi-38 Sayu-22 -49 Rester-43 Geavanni-29 Linder-31.**

**Well, see you all next time I update.**


	11. Chapter 10 The Meanest Cliffhanger Ever

**To all my reviewers and subscribers who have been waiting for an update, I'm sorry. My computer broke and I have a whole lot of end of the year projects. I mean, there are twenty something days of school left. Even now, it is 11:52 P.M. on a Friday night. Im spending the night over at a friend's house and she is being kind enough to let me use her computer to update my fics after she went to bed. That is now. And don't think that there will be more updates when summer is here. The computer I use has been broken for several months. And is nowhere near to being fixed. So I should get started with the actual story now, right?**

L sat in his usual position, chewing on his thumb, while staring at Light. 'I really thought you to be Kira, and you're not. I have no suspects. Who is Kira? And what does he or she want with Light-kun?'

_Linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker_

"Im going to school," Light announced.

"Light, you can't!" Sayu yelled.

"That's right son, we can't let you go out."

L just listened, curious as to hat Light was going to say.

"Look at it like this. Kira must be someone I know, or at least, someone who knows me. That person notices that I have stop coming to school. Other students sum it up because of my mom. Kira knows it is to hide from him/her. We've already discovered that Kira can kill without being there. What is there to stop Kira from killing you or Sayu! I don't want that so, I'm going to school."

"Light," Sayu whispered. "You're so brave. Thank you."

"But Light," his father said.

"Yagami-san, what Light says is true. By the look of things, Kira wants Light, alive. He won't get hurt. You and your daughter, on the other hand, could die. Let him go."

"Thanks, Ryuzaki."

_Linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker_

"Light!" Mikami called.

"Yea, Mikami?"

"I heard that Kira killed your mom." 'Crap. I hope he thinks he misheard me.'

"Come again?"

"I heard that Kira killed the man who murdered your mom."

"Yeah. But, I'm not grateful. Even criminals have limits and it's hard to believe one would break into a house in broad daylight and murder someone. Then sign their name, in blood, getting their DNA everywhere."

"Alright then. Some criminals are just stupid. See you later."

_Linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker_

Light was sitting in class, not paying attention, and thinking. "I heard Kira killed your mom. But Kira didn't kill his mom. A criminal did. And kira killed that criminal. Mikami looked panicked when he saw that one line and relieved when I asked him to come again. Like he was relieved that I had 'misheard' him. That wouldn't be so unless, he was Kira or working with Kira! He had to tell Ryuzaki, after school…'

_Linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker_

"Ryuzaki!" Light yelled as soon as he stepped into the room.

"What has Light-kun so excited?"

Íthink I know who Kira is!"

"This stopped the rest of the taskforce.

"Who?" Matsuda asked.

"And on what grounds?" L finished.

" Teru Mikami. A classmate. And on the grounds of something he said."

"What did Mikami say?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"When I arrived, he told me that he heard Kira killed my mom. Panic quickly filled his eyes, but when I asked him to say again, it disappeared. It was like he was glad I needed him to say it again, that I didn't heat him at first. This time he replied with I heated Kira killed the man who killed your mom."  
"Mr. Yagami, do I have your permission to place cameras in Teru Mikami's place?" L asked.

"Of course, Ryuzaki."

_Linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker_

"Light-kun isn't pleased." Mikami smirked. "I'll just have to make a new pattern of killing and have Kira save his life. " Mikami began to write the details of several criminal's deaths. "It'll start at noon."

_Linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker_

"We won't be able to put the cameras in until tomorrow, when he is in school," Ryuzaki commented.

"That is understandable," Mr. Yagami replied.

"Hey, the usual number of criminals aren't dying!" Matsuda yelled.

"Well," Light asked, "How many have died?"

"At noon, one. Ar one, two. Just now, nine."

"One, two, nine. What could the pattern be?"

_Linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker_

"Tomorrow. Tomarrow, Light-kun will be mine." Mikami's eyes had a reddish glint in them. Then he started to laugh. At first, it was just snickering, almost as if he was crying. Then it got louder, until you could tell it was a full blown Kira crazy laugh. He stopped. "Ryuk, is there any way we could check and see if Light-kun is, in fact, a shinigaimi?"

Ryuk smiled his twisted Ryuk smile. "Yeah, there is. But, you're not going to like it at all…"

_Linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker_

Light woke up because he felt eyes staring at him. So, he opened his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of l, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him.

"The full patter of the killings, since noon yesterday, is 1, 2, 9, 7, 8, 2, none, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 4, 2, 3, 9, 1, 2, 1. Does Light-kun still wish to go to school?"

"Well, no, but, it'll be suspicious otherwise. And, I don't want the rest of my family to suffer."

L nodded. "That is understandable."

_Linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker linebreaker_

Mikami grinned. "Soon. Soon we'll find out if Light-kun can indeed help us." His grin widened even further as he looked out the classroom window and found no sight of Light. Mikami went to his desk and pulled out h e Death Note. No one payed him any mind. He flipped open to the page where one name was written.

Light Yagami: stabbed to death. On his way to school, gets pulled into an alleyway by a criminal. Does not scream, cannot get away. Found around 19:30later that day.

**I am so evil, right? I am so obsessed with Anne McCarthy's Pern books. So, I will not be updating Evil's Life today. I'm sorry. Its 1:05 A.M. and I'm not tired, but it is killing my legs to keep up typing. The keyboard is on my legs. So I'll update this fic. The nest fic I'll update will be evil's like. How I wish I had my own laptop. But, I do not. I recommend reading the one story that my friend XOCrimsoStarlightOX wrote. (if you type that in, but nothing shows up, go to my page and look at my favorite authors, she'll be there.) Ah, my hands are cramping. I will also suggest reading Haremll, (I just know I got that wrong, I think. I don't feel like looking your name up, sorry) story Healing Him. It's really good. I will now upload this, and try to get to sleep. Like that'll happen, soon.**


	12. Chapter 11 Mikami Knows

**So, my dad is letting me use his laptop to update the fanfic. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I do not have my own computer/laptop. You all must hate me for leaving you all at that spot. I'm warning you all right now, I sort of throw in plot twists that may or may not make sense. And it gets a little weird. So, chapter 11 of Life of a Death. Oh yeah, L's last name is mentioned. So yeah. It at the part where Light is on the bed. You'll get it when you read it. And possibly ooc-ness there too. I don't know anymore.**

"Sayu Yagami, please come to the principal's office," the intercom reported.

"Go on, Sayu, I'm sure you're not in trouble," the teacher urged.

**This will now be my line breaker (because all the other ones don't work/don't show up)**

"Yes?" Sayu asked as she entered the office.

"Do you know wherdropped me off here and left."

"Do you know where you're brother is?"

Sayu blinked. "He should be at his collage. He dropped me off here and left."

The principle's brow furrowed. "The school day is almost out, he didn't call in sick, he wouldn't skip, and" he paused.

"And?"

"And your brother hasn't been seen since he dropped you off."

"What?"

"Your brother is missing. Go on to your father and tell him. I would hate for you to lose another because I made you stay in school."

"Thank you." And Sayu sprinted out.

**This will now be my line breaker**

"Dad!" Sayu yelled as she burst into the investigation room.

"Sayu, you should be in school. What happed?"

"Light hasn't been seen since he dropped me off!"

Everyone paused. "Are you positive?" Mr. Yagami asked.

Sayu nodded. "The principle called me so that he could tell me. Then he let me out early because he would hate it if we were to lose another."

"Everyone, we should postpone this and find Light-kun. Sayu-chan may go with Yagami-san. Everyone else will go by themselves. Call if you find him."

Everyone nodded.

**This will now be my line breaker**

19:30 (7:30 p.m.)

There was a scream close to the HQ and everyone ran towards it.

When they arrived at the mouth of the alley, they saw Sayu sobbing hysterically into her father's chest. Mr. Yagami looked grave.

"He has no pulse and he's cold."

"w-what are you talking about?" Matsuda stuttered.

"L-Light," Sayu whispered. It was only then that it dawned on them. Surprisingly, it L who ran into the alley first.

"L-Light-kun?" he asked, not quite believing his eyes.

Light was dead. Not breathing. Not alive. Cold.

L hesitantly picked Light up. In a voice that betrayed no emotion, he said, "Headquarters is right over there. Please call Watari and have him pick us up. Yagami-san, Sayu-chan, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have let him go."

**This will now be my line breaker**

"Please wait here. I will take care of Light-kun," L said.

Everyone nodded. They knew how bad Ryuzaki felt.

L walked into the next room and laid Light's body on the bed.

"I'm sorry. You wanted me to keep your family safe and now.-" L was never so close to crying.

What he failed to notice was Light's eyes twitch, and then open.

"L-Lawliet?"

L's head snapped open for two reasons. 1.) His true name was uttered. And 2.) It was uttered by Light who, in all sense, had just been dead.

L then did the only thing he could think of. He screamed while dramatically (epically) falling out of his chair.

**This will now be my line breaker**

Matsuda was trying his best to cheer the chief and Sayu up. At least they still had each other. When they heard Ryuzaki scream. All sorrow was (temporarily) forgotten.

They all burst into the room, ignoring Light's seemingly corpse, to find L on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Mogi asked, concern in his voice.

"H-he's alive!" L screamed, pointing at Light, who was now sitting up.

Everyone stared at Light in amazement.

"What do you mean I'm alive?"

Matsuda walked over to Light, placed his hands on Light's shoulders and replied," Light, you were dead. You've been missing since this morning and when we found you, you were ice cold, with no pulse."

"This stunned Light. "I was… dead?'

Matsuda nodded.

"And somehow I'm not anymore?"

Matsuda nodded again.

"Everyone, please leave. I wish to talk to Light-kun, alone."

Everyone slowly nodded, still in a little bit of shock, and left.

**This will now be my line breaker**

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Light asked.

"The name Light-kun knows."

Light's eyes widened a bit. "What name did I say?"

L's eyes narrowed. "Lawliet. I wish to know where you learned it."

Light racked his brain for an idea. 'Think, wait! They said I was dead. I know.'

"Well, Matsuda told me I was dead. This means that however short, I was in some sort of a-afterlife."

"Light-kun stuttered."

"Well, Light snapped, " I was told that I was dead! What do you expect?"

"True. Continue."

"So maybe, someone or something told me and it stuck in my subconscious when I was –er- brought back."

L put his thumb to his lip. "I suppose that is plausible. I'm going to work some more on the Kira case. Stay here and rest."

**This will now be my line breaker**

Mikami was staring at the picture of Light, grinning evilly. "His name and lifespan came back!" he laughed. "I'll get him to help me. He can. The Death Note can't kill him!"

**So, do you guys hate me for leaving it there. I would actually of had this chappy out sooner, but the friend who I usually use the laptop of to type is taking a vacation in another state. Will you guys review? I am so gonna play some Pokémon Black later. I wish the three Death Note video games would be released in English cause I want them and can't read kanji. Enjoy this chapter cause I most likely won't update for awhile. It's not my fault. I own no computers or laptops. Blame the lack of money for the no updates!**


	13. Chapter 12 Kira is Found

**Hey guys! My mom has been so gracious as to let me use her laptop every day before noon (which is when my dad gets home from work for lunch break) while she is at work. So, I'll be able to update more often. Just a moment, I have to switch laundry. K, I'm back. You know what's frustrating, I played Final Fantasy X-2 trying to get the perfect ending, but when I beat the game, and saw the ending, and saved for new game plus, I had it beat 94%! So close! And if you want to read an awesome story, read ErrorGenerator's Death Note fanfiction titled Angels. Now, I should probably stop rambling and type up this chapter. To be honest, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. (Probably because I wrote it about a year ago.) It just gets weird. Right, the story, sorry.**

"The pattern went back to normal!" Matsuda yelled.

"Tell us the whole sequence of killings, starting from two days ago, noon, until it went back to normal," L demanded.

"One, Two, Nine, Seven, Eight, Two, None, One, One, Two, One, Four, Two, Three, Nine, One, Two, One, Two, Two, Five, One, Three, Nine, One, Four, Five."

"If we look at it like letters it would be, A, B, I, G, H, B, no letter, A, A, B, A, A, D, B, C, I, A, B, A, B, B, E, A, C, I, A, D, E."

"What if the first two were one letter?" Light asked. "Then it would say LIGH-"his eyes widened. "The two and no letter is 20. LIGHT."

"Using this logic, the two ones would be 11, K. the two-one would be 21, U. the one-four, 14, N. and the two-three is 23, which is W."

"The I might stay an I. Then it would spell LIGHT-KUN WI."

"Two One-twos, two 11s. LL. The word is WILL."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Then," L stated, "the word be would be next. One-three, 13, M. Then the I. One-four, 14, N. Then the E. It reads: Light-kun will be mine."

Both Light and Mr. Yagami paled.

"I think that awe check the feed we put up in Mikami's room now," L suggested.

"Yes, we should," Mr. Yagami replied. L turned on the feed.

_"So, Ryuk, how do you suppose we get Light here?"_

"Who's he talking to?" Matsuda asked.

"I don't really know," L replied.

Light placed his finger on the screen. "That."

"The lamp?'

"No. The thing in front of the lamp."

"Light, nothing is in front of the lamp," Mr. Yagami commented.

_"Interesting. Could you really do that Ryuk?"_

Light's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Light-kun?" L asked.

"N-nothing. There's nothing there, right?"

L turned the feed of. "It's obvious that he wishes to kidnap you so, neither you nor Sayu will go out from now on."

Light nodded.

**~Creative line breaker is creative~**

Light was sleeping peacefully when he felt eyes o n him. Expecting it to be L, he opened his eyes. Light was ready to scream when a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't worry, Kira just wants you," it whispered.

Light's eyes widened and he began to thrash about.

This alerted L, who sprang to Light's side. "What's wrong?" he asked, really worried.

The creature put his hand on Light's head. He felt as if someone was ripping his soul from his body. He screamed, but it was muffled.

"Light-kun!"

**~Creative line breaker is creative~**

All of a sudden, Light went limp.

"Light-kun!" To L's relief, Light was still breathing. What worried him was that Light was acting like a living corpse. L shivered as he felt cold air on his arm. He pulled out his phone. "Watari, please come here. Something is wrong with Light-kun."

**~Creative line breaker is creative~**

Light was scared. He was staring at his own body, which, thankfully, was still breathing.

"L." When L didn't reply, Light reached out to touch L's arm. Nothing.

Light saw L pull out his phone. "Watari, please come here. Something is wrong with Light-kun."

Light turned to the thing. "Why can't L see me? Why is my body there if I'm here?"

The thing laughed. "I got your soul. Only Kira can see you now."

Light thought for a moment. 'If Mikami is Kira, I can get him to confess on tape.' "Alright."

"By the way, I'm Ryuk."

**~Creative line breaker is creative~**

"What's wrong with my son?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"I have absolutely no clue. Light-kun started to thrash about before becoming how he is. It distresses me."

Matsuda's eyes widened."Didn't Light think he saw something when we were watching Mikami?"

L caught onto what Matsuda was saying and turned the feed on.

_"So, I guess Shinigami really can steal souls," Mikami said, grinning._

_ A pause. "Of course, Ryuk, here's your promised apple." Mikami pulled out an apple and tossed it. The apple stopped, floating in midair, and ate itself. "You will be able to fix it when we're done? Right?" A pause before Mikami sighed. "Good. I wouldn't want Light-kun to be a soul forever."_

The taskforce exchanged glances.

_"Light-kun, I have something to tell you!" Mikami exclaimed, turning to another blank spot. "According to Ryuk, and the fact that the Death Note can't kill you, shows something." He paused._

The taskforce listened intensely. If Kira could do something like mass murder with just a name and a face, the why couldn't Light's soul be there?

"If a Shinigami did take Light'kun's soul to Mikami then, he will try to get him to admit to being Kira. That would also explain why nothing is wrong with Light's… physical being, yet he acts as if he's dead."

_"Light-kun is a Shinigami! The proof is this," Mikami said, showing the Death Note page with his name written in it. "It's_ _also why you can see Shinigami without touching their Death Note. But, I'm curious, where's your Death Note? You should have it in the form you're in."_

Mr. Yagami was pale.

**~Creative line breaker is creative~**

"I don't have a Death Note!" Light yelled, pushing Mikami away from him.

"You don't? Then tell me L's real name, or better yet, since I don't know his face, you write it down yourself!"

"I'm not going to kill L! He's my friend!"

"L is your friend?"

"You said that Ryuk told you something, what was it?"

"Yeah. Ryuk did tell me something. He said that their king or whatever told them a tale."

"What was the tale?"

"Ryuk said the tale was about two Shinigami who fell in love and had a child. This was forbidden since Shinigami are Gods of death. They should not create life. The child was cast onto this realm and was born, raised, and died as a human. I think this is what happened to you."

"I'll think about the offer if Ryuk can put me back the way I was and if you say you're Kira out load and it's true."

"But you know it's true."

"I want you to say it."

Mikami grinned. "I am Kira."

"One more question. How come at first, you said that you heard that Kira killed my mom?"

Mikami hung his head. "I'm sorry, I wrote her, as well as a criminals, name in the Death Note."

**So, please review. I feel as if you guys hate it when no one reviews. Did you like it? Short ending author's note. Anyway, I'm looking forward to reviews. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13 Plan

**Sorry for not updating. My laptop, broke. I know what you're all thinking, "How can you break your Laptop?" Well, I accidentally downloaded a worm and malware. Yeah, I'm an idiot. I also realized that I was neglecting this story in favor of others. This is the first Death Note Fanfic I ever uploaded, I would never abandon it! I'd never abandon my other fics either. This chapter is dedicated to dark circles whose review made me so happy that there is a huge grin plastered on my face just thinking about it. Thank you, dark circles.**

"Ryuzaki, Yagami-san, Light is back and requesting to see you," Watari told the two men.

"Very well, let us go, Yagami-san."

_**Line breaker breaks lines.**_

Light was just sitting in the bed, thinking, 'He killed mom to get my attention. So,' his eyes widening a bit, 'it really is my fault.' There was a knock at the door. "We're coming in now." Mr. Yagami and L entered.

"Dad?" "Yes, Light," he answered, walking closer. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, single tear falling. "Sorry for what?" "He killed mom just to get my attention-."

"It is not Light-kun's fault. Mikami, who we now know to be Kira, decided to twist his own ideals to appeal to someone he has made no attempt to know. It is not Light-kun's fault."

"Thank you, L."

"Son, did a Shinigami actually take your soul?" Light nodded. "I guess that I'm also a Shinigami. I don't know." "I guess. And no matter who or what you are, you'll always be my son." "Thanks, dad. May I speak to Ryuzaki alone?" "Of course." And Mr. Yagami left.

"What does Light-kun wish to talk to me about?" "I lied about how I found out your name." "How did Light-kun find out my name?" "I saw it." "What does Light-kun mean?" "Well, after I had a heart attack…" and Light explained what he dreamed.

"That is particular. But why did Light-kun lie?" "I thought you wouldn't believe me."

_**Line breaker says read the author's notes!**_

"Light-kun will help out cause." Ryuk laughed. "He surely will." Light didn't care to look at Mikami's lifespan, but Ryuk always saw it. "Just wait a little longer."

_**Ryuk was sarcastic. He surely won't.**_

"How do we actually go about arresting Mikami?" L asked. Light, having recovered from his re-souling, offered some input. "I think that since Mikami thinks I'm helping him, I could ask if I could 'borrow' the Death Note, and when he's weaponless, you guts arrest him." "Hmm. That could work."

_**It's the next scene now.**_

Mikami's cell rang. "It's God!" Mikami exclaimed before answering. "Mushi-mushi."

"I'd like to barrow the note." "But I thought God didn't want L dead." "I don't, but your God would like to examine your work more through ally." "Can't Ryuk just-""No! My acquaintances will get suspicious. We'll meet up in a semi-deserted place. Otherwise, it'll seem suspicious." "How about the park in the middle of town?" "Alright. I'll meet you around noon tomorrow."

**I have only half of the next chapter written, but I'm most likely going to rewrite it because I don't like how it's written. Not to mention the fact that it was written around a year ago. I only made small changes while typing. What do you all think? Yeah, its short, but it was the only place I thought it was right to stop. What would you do if you had a Death Note? My answer? This video. ****.com/gallery/6758395#/d1f2qix**

**It'd be so fun.**


End file.
